plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Paint-shroom (CF3)
Made by: CF3 Paint-shroom is MegaVile's plant. Paint-shrooms are plants from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension. He is unlocked in the Dark Dimension. Paint-shroom's can rain paint on five zombies, one zombie at a time that will put paint puddles on the ground and get them stuck. After raining paint on five zombies it disappears. Appearance Paint-shroom is a magenta and pink mushroom covered in all sorts of colorful paint colors such as pink, white, purple, yellow, lime, and orange. There is also some green, blue and orange paint on the ground. Paint-shroom also has a huge small and eyes surrounded by red and yellow paint. Personality Paint-shroom LOVES painting. He could paint all day and night! Paint-shroom is currently hoping to paint the entire WORLD one day. Paint-shroom is a very excitable but sorta annoying and hyper Mushroom. Other plants tend to get annoyed with him. When someone tells Paint-shroom to stop painting, he usually becomes very fierce and angry and will throw paint on the character that told him to stop painting and will reply with: Haven't you learnt to NOT tell a Paint-shroom to stop painting?! Powers Paint-shroom's can rain paint puddles on zombies that will get them stuck. You should use Paint-shroom's with normal damaging plants like Peashooter and Puff-shroom so they have a better chance at defeating the zombies. It is recommended to plant Paint-shroom near the back rows so it has a less chance of dying, as it only has 3HP, which is less then other plants. Plant Food ability When using Paint-shroom's plant food, it will fire 15 paint puddles that will land in the 15 tiles in the last three lanes. Use Paint-shroom's plant food when many zombies are near the last tiles as it will stop all of them from getting closer to your house. Friends Paint-shroom has many friends such as his relatives and other mushrooms, but those aren't the only friends he has. Even if Paint-shroom is annoying, He is friends with Energy Bean, Sun-shroom, Shade Flower, Blooming Flower, Bloomberry, and Shakecorn. Paint-shroom is related to Perfume-shroom, Fume-shroom and Puff-shroom. It is possible there are more relates of Paint-shroom. Hobbies Paint-shroom will often attempt to paint anything he sees, He will spend hours painting everything he can. Sometimes he rolls in paint as he considers it "fun". Paint-shroom is very close to his relatives so he often gets along with them quite often, as well as talk to them quite often. Trivia *Paint-shroom is based off of a character from Skylanders: Superchargers, Splat. *Paint-shroom is related to Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom and Perfume-shroom. *Paint-shroom LOVES colors Almanac Special: paints five zombies, one at a time before disappearing. |description = Paint-shroom loves painting. He could paint the entire world if he could but he only has so much paint. "One day, One day, this world will be covered by PAINT! AND COLORS! AND OTHER COLORFUL STUFF! YAY!" Paint-shroom could go all day. }} Gallery PAINT-SHROOM DOne!.png|HD Paint-shroom Paint-shroom PVZDS seed packet.png|Paint-shroom's seed packet in PVZDS. Quotes *"A new coat of paint!" - Main quote. *"Paint Power!" - Shooting. *"Paint-perfection!" - A random quote *"Haven't you learnt not to tell a Paint-shroom to stop painting?" - When someone tells him to stop painting. *"Did we really just loose? DID WE REALLY?" Loosing a battle *"Paintastic!" - Winning a battle *"PAINT PUDDLES!!" - When using Plant Food *"Please stop. Right now." - When a paint puddle lands. *"DON'T TOUCH MY PAINT!" - When someone tries to touch the paint on his head. Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters